


Seijoh 4 week drabbles

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: The Seijhomohoes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Seijoh 4 Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Drabbles





	1. Day one Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> IM LATE BUT HERE

“Hey Tooru?” Tooru turns slightly to face Takahiro, Issei’s sweater sliding slightly off her left shoulder, the loss of the soft, pink fabric destroyed by the fact that it’s not that thick or warm.

“Hmmm?”

Takahiro can’t speak for a moment at he’s reminded just how  _ gay  _ he is by the way his lips can’t help but quirk at the sight of Tooru looking beautiful in Takahiro’s vine thigh-highs, Hajime’s (shorter on him) blue shorts, and Issei’s pink sweater with a graphic of pepe on the front.

“Issei should buy thicker sweaters, you look freezing.”

Light illuminated Hajime’s face as he turned to face Issei, and while Tooru is grateful for that look at his sculpted chin, the light was distinctly  _ not supposed to be there.  _

Tooru turns to Takahiro, who shrugs before a massive  **BWADUM** leaves the house rattling.

Issei jolts and falls off the bed in surprise, and Takahiro smirks a bit before schooling his expression and leaning over the edge of the bed they shared to raise one pencil eyebrow delicately.

Hajime coughs a bit to get their attention, “Let’s gather some flashlights and plug in our phones to our portable chargers before the power goes.” 

The chargers had been a gift from Tooru after her friend Kenma in the setters chat had said it might be a good White day gift as Tetsurou gave them one and they used it constantly. 

Rummaging in his bag, Tooru startled slightly when sturdy arms wrap around her, seeping warmth into her skin. He sinks back into the warmth with a happy sigh escaping her lips, although she shouldn’t have trusted it as she’s quickly lifted up and thrown on the bed, squished between three warm bodies. 

“What are you doing?”

“Huddling for warmth,” Issei’s voice is muffled by Hajime’s hand as Hajime finally stops struggling.

“Oh. I can get behind this.” Tooru settles back, feeling herself flicker to a more male feeling, “Hey guys I’m guy.”

“Hey guys I’m glad we’re all here and incredibly gay.”

“Same Taka.” 

As Tooru’s eyes drift shut he feels he impact of their high-five.

And hey, if he’s later awoken by the lights flickering out and they do a bit more than sleep, that’s their business.


	2. Day 2 passing notes/Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passing notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE IT *shoves pages in your face* I DID IT WHEN I FINISHED MY ESSAY EARLY IN CLASS

_ Do you think the teacher will read these out loud if she sees them?-T _

First year Issei looks over at the three sheets of paper that they’d already filled out.

_ I think at this point she would need /context/-I _

_ Truuuuu bro-T _

_ Dont bro me dude- I _

_ Dont dude me man- T _

_ Dont man me homie- I _

_ Fucker- T _

_ Only if you want- I _

_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-T _

_ Nice face-I _

_ Only for you dear- T _

Takahiro wiggles his pencil-thin eyebrows at him, and Issei hides a smile as the teacher turns.

_ Honey thats gay- I _

_ Ur the one who swallowed my cum last night and /Im/ the gay one?-T _

_ Nice meme usage Babe- I _

_ Thats memelord to you Babe-T _

_ Thats memefucker to you memelord- I _

_ I am a meme, fuck me-T _

_ As you wish ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-I _

“Oya?” Their teachers walks up to their desks and grabs their note. Takahiro and Issei know that at this point the teacher won’t move them b/c their grades are best when they sit next to each other, and because they think she’s a bit of a sadist who loves to intercept notes and read them out loud.

Of course, that didn’t go well. “Detention! Both of you!”

Walking into detention and seeing Takahiro armwrestling with a hot Bara from volleyball club with the prettiest setter Issei’s ever seen (note he has only seen middle school setters and Tooru) next to him, Issei couldn’t regret it. Not one bit.


	3. Day 3- Aquarium Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but it's my birthday so

Hajime can’t help but smile at the look of childlike innocence on a man that’s anything but.

“HE SMILED I THINK HE’S CRACKING!!”

“‘Hiro,” Hajime sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “ f-”

Tooru bounds over behind Hajime at Takahiro’s declaration and envelopes him in a hug from behind, his hands cold against Hajime’s bare stomach, “YAYYYYY AQUARIUM DATE AQUARIUMMMMM I CAN WOO YOU ALL AT AN AQUARIUM~”

Even Issei, the traitor, looks ridiculously excited at the prospect.

At the innocent, pleading eyes around him, Hajime can only give in (it’s not as though he had a chance in the first place whipped children), “Fine. Aquarium date.”


	4. Day 4- HP Au/Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU

Amortia. Matsukawa’s smelled of Tooru’s cologne, the sweet grass of the quidditch pitch that always seems to cling to Hajime, the mint of the gum Takahiro chews so often since Tooru had introduced him and Hajime who’d only been in the wizard world, and the cat they’d helped him pick out.

Hajime’s smelled like Tooru’s shampoo, Issei’s detergent, and Takahiro’s favorite wizard candy, fire whizbees, and the area of the grounds they sit against the castle and do homework together at.

Takahiro’s smelled of the robes he had gotten Tooru that he wore every day(magically washing them every night) first year, Issei’s conditioner that he claims is what makes his hair so curly(though they all know that’s not true), and Hajime’s trunk, which he’s raided so often for the midnight snacks Hajime keeps there for them(mom), and the creampuffs the four of them snuck down to the kitchens to make in third year.

Tooru’s smelled of Matsukawa’s cat whose fur always coated Matsukawa’s robes, Hajime’s favorite blanket that they always made forts under when they were younger, Takahiro’s cherry chapstick, and the damp earthy smell when the other three had found him balled up in pain on the quidditch pitch.


End file.
